


The Dress

by Llana



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, Tom Hiddleston-actor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: An ask I received “would you be able to write a Tom Hiddleston story where he is dating a short lady (I’m 5ft if that helps)”





	The Dress

“Darling, you have to pick one. The event is tonight, so no more stalling.” Tom’s voice was light but you knew he was serious. He was not going to let you duck out of yet another event. So far, you had gotten out of three. If you decided not to go to a fourth, you were afraid he would do. 

“I know I know. I just hate trying to find something that looks good on me. I promise I will be back soon. I have two dresses left to try on.” You stood in front of the mirror, twisting back and forth trying to decide how the current dress looked. It was a pale blue floor length dress that flared out at the bottom. In the mirror, it looked lovely but when you tried to take a step, you stepped on the skirt and stumbled forward. The sales woman had to catch you by the arm to keep you standing. “Damn it, not this one!”

“[Y/N]? Are you alright?” You had almost dropped the phone and you crying out alarmed him.

“Yes I’m fine. I tripped over the stupid skirt. It’s too long. They are all too long!” You were getting frustrated. Everything that you liked had a long skirt that was too long for you to wear and there was not enough time to get them altered.

“I’m sorry darling I wish I could help you with that.” The sympathy in his voice helped you calm down.

“No I’m sorry. I should have done this, weeks ago. Look, let me change and find something. I promise I won’t be late.” 

“All right. I will see back at the house. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The call ended as you stood there still clothed in the death trap of a dress. Your friend Megan was waiting for you to decide what to do next. 

“So another dress or another store?” Her question went along with the raised brow of hers.

“Another dress. I have to find one that won’t try to kill me.” The sales woman helped you lift the skirt up so you could walk back to the dressing room where two more dresses were ready on the rack. Both were long like the current one you had one. The event was a black tie fundraiser for the homeless of Los Angeles. A short skirt really was not appropriate for it. So you had been looking at long dresses the entire day. The problem was your 5’0 frame and the length of the dresses. There had been a few that were fine length-wise but you hated when you put them on. Those you did like had you tripped over them. 

With a sigh, you tried on the next dress. It was a pretty pink that hit mid-calf with a skirt that twirled. Looking in the mirror caused a groan to escape. The skirt was perfect but the top did not sit right on you. It looked plan and awkward. Not at all, what you were going for. This would be the first event you and Tom would go to together in the six months that you had been a couple. You wanted to look beautiful for him. After all the dresses you tried on, there sat the last one hanging there. It was red and gauzy. Red was a color you usually shied away from but at this point you were desperate.

Taking it off the hook you turned around not wanting to watch yourself slip it on. At the rate, you were going this would not be the dress either. Nevertheless, you had to try. It felt comfortable enough as you pulled the zipper up the side. Running your hands down the bodice, it was soft and hugged your body but not enough to where you were struggling for breath. “[Y/N], you okay in there? Do you need help?”

Megan called out from a few feet away from the door. She would at least give you an honest opinion; you unlatched the door without looking at yourself. A bright smile appeared as soon as she caught sight of you. Walking up to the door, she looked you up and down. “You look great! I don’t think I have ever seen you in red before. It’s perfect. What do you think?”

“I haven’t looked yet. I’m so scared it wouldn’t look right.”

“Wait! Don’t look yet. I will be right back.” Megan took off as if her ass was on fire. It was so tempting to turn around and look but you refrained. After a few minutes, she returned with a pair of strappy heels. The sparkled in the florescent lights. “Put these on first. I think I got your size right.”

She helped you slip into both shoes, strapping them on comfortably. “Perfect. Now turn around and look.” Turning slowly, looking at the ground, you faced toward the mirror. When you looked up you could not believe your eyes. Megan was right, it was perfect. It was a beautiful sleeveless piece that had one strap over your right shoulder with a sweetheart neckline and ruching over the bodice. It had a flowy skirt that, thanks to the heels, stopped just above the ground. 

“I love it… I can’t believe it. I absolutely love it!” You turned around to throw your arms around your friend. “Thank you for grabbing the shoes. They are great. And thank you for dealing with me today. I know it can be difficult.”

“Anytime my dear. You know I love shopping with you.” With the shoes and the dress paid for you headed back to Tom’s house. There was just around three hours before you had to leave. So there was plenty of time for you to get all dolled up for your handsome boyfriend.

“Welcome back, love.” Tom leaned down from his 6’2 height to kiss you lightly, eyeing the bags in your hands. “Please relieve my anxiety and tell me you found something you liked.”

Stealing another kiss, up on your toes, you laughed. “Yes baby, I found a dress and a pair of shoes. And don’t ask whose card I put it on either. You know the answer to that.”

“[Y/N] why won’t you let me buy you a bloody dress? You should let me buy you something every now and then. I like to give you gifts.” The sigh of frustration from him was kind of cute.

“Because I make my own money too. I may not may movie star money but I can buy myself a dress now and then.” You slipped out of your shoes and headed upstairs to prepare for the evening. The excitement was growing and you could not wait for him to see you.

After a shower to totally scrub every inch of your skin to a lustrous glean, you put your hair into curlers before painting your nails. Tom was attempting to give you the room to get ready but he would come in occasionally to kiss your head or to stare at you from the doorway. When it was finally time for both of you to dress, he said he would change in the spare bedroom so you could give him the full effect. The man knew you too well. Knowing it would not take him long, you slipped into the dress, zipping up. The shoes followed quickly. 

With one last glance in the mirror, you found you were ready. It had been a while since you had been able to dress up like this. You felt beautiful and now you wanted Tom to see you. “My God, you look divine.”

Beaming you turned around to get a look at him as well. “Thank you, Tom. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, as always.” He moved close kissing you deeply, lifting you nearly off your feet.

“Now I truly wish we could have a night in. However, I cannot wait to show you off to the world. Show everyone the woman that I adore more than anything.” He leaned his forehead against yours, running his thumb over your cheek. This made your heart beat hammer against your ribs.

“I love you so much.” Your words were breathy as you tried to calm your erratic heart.

“I love you too my darling. Come on the car is here.”

 

The fundraiser was total chaos. There were people everywhere, cameras and lights flashing non-stop. You did not believe there was ever another night you had smiled so much. Tom never let your hand or arm go the entire evening. Every photograph of him had you in it. When you first arrived, your nerves had been a mess. Your fear of how you two looked together had started to show through. Even with the heels, you were still a foot shorter than Tom. But, he did not give a damn. You were the woman he loved and that was it. To be honest he liked the height difference. It gave you more of a reason to let him pick you up and swing you around when you were being silly.

Losing count of the number of hands you had shook, was one of the many things that had kept you head spinning. “How do you remember everyone’s names? There are so many of them.” You had whispered in his ear as you sat on his lap at your table.

“I’ve met many of them several times, plus I just fake it on others. Call them ‘friend or just not say their names.” Laughing quietly you watched people bustle about the room. It had been a lovely evening and you were glad you had finally had the chance to attend. Tom was also grateful though after the third hour he was getting antsy to return home. Something about the red dress giving him some rather rude ideas. As much as those ideas made you want to leave as well, you knew he had to mingle for a little while longer.

By the time you arrived home, some two hours later, you were both exhausted but the gradual creeping of his hand up your thigh in the car told you he was not too exhausted. Playing coy, you had him unzip the side of the dress for you as you slipped out of it in the front room of the house. One good thing about being short was that you were fast. You zipped as fast as you could upstairs and into the bedroom while Tom tried to follow behind. Neither of you ever noticed the height difference when you were enjoying your time in bed.


End file.
